


Summertime Blues

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Long boring summer day. Ice chips. And a blowjob.





	Summertime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> August 4, 2015. 
> 
> "dog_daies August 17th, 2009, 'summertime blues'"

"There is nothing to do..." Sora half-mumbled as he stared skyward into the perfect blue of the afternoon.

"Don't tempt anything," Riku replied flatly.

Sora thought they could only be so lucky as to get a heartless invasion or even some other sort of invasion. He'd battle just about anything just to have something to do. But they'd done everything already... summer was dwindling to an end but they'd already done everything with everyone - metaphorically - and that left them sprawled on the ancient, well-patched beach loungers that Sora had dragged halfway into his yard before not seeing the point in going any further with them. They'd been to the beach already. They'd wandered around town and done silly tricks for a handful of coins to use to buy sodas filled more with ice chips than liquid. They'd met up with Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka to make plans for the coming days. They'd...

Sora glanced over when he heard Riku reach for the remains of his drink and rattle the ice chips together. Somehow they hadn't all melted. Sora had long-since pulled the lid off his own drink and picked out the thinnest ones, crunching them between his back teeth to watch Riku wince.

"Want one?" Riku questioned as he pried the lid off one-handed - his other hand was dangling in the small space between the loungers, fingers woven with Sora's because without so many words, they both just needed the constant contact - and reached in.

"Sure." It was just an ice chip, but it was one of Riku's and he still wasn't much for sharing. Riku popped the first chip in his mouth instead, grinning and giving Sora just enough time to start to look offended before setting the cup back down and leaning over. Sora's lounger creaked under Riku's added weight, but Sora knew it would hold them both. Might break one of the woven straps, but they'd spent enough time repairing those to fix it easily. Sora's mom wouldn't question it. They...

Riku's mouth was both hot and cold at the same time and Sora couldn't help a little moan as the ice chip was pushed from Riku's mouth to his own. The ice went straight through him and he shivered.

"Another?" Sora managed when Riku finally pulled back. The ice had melted, mostly, and the sensation-- that lingered. Riku made no motion to return to his own lounger, instead just reaching across to grab his cup.

Sora closed his eyes, waiting, lips parted. He expected Riku's mouth, but what he didn't expect was Riku's hand jammed down into his swim trunks, sliver of ice cupped in Riku's palm.

Moaning, surprised, Sora arched against Riku. Riku had ice in his mouth, too, and quickly, so did Sora. The cold was just new, not bad - unexpected... cold and sending little jolts as it melted against him while Riku teased him fully erect.

"Riku--" Sora half-gasped when Riku drew back again.

"Mmm?" Riku grinned and Sora just nodded. He didn't really have anything to say that wouldn't just be more pleading for more... something.

The lounger complained at Riku's motion, the old metal creaking and groaning while Riku settled himself down across Sora's legs. Sora tried not to squirm or reach down, despite really wanting - needing - a bit more contact on his erection. He ached and, at the same time, longed to touch Riku.

"Riku..."

"You gotta be quiet," Riku reminded him as he tugged Sora's swim trunks down with his thumbs. Sora wasn't even sure when Riku had let go of his hand or when he'd started digging his nails into the faded yellow plastic of the lounger's armrests.

"I know," Sora said quickly, half-breathless as Riku leaned over his erection. He could feel the ice cooling Riku's breath and it made him twitch and squirm.

It was nearly impossible to stay quiet as Riku started sucking on him, mouth all hot-cold and tongue rubbing a piece of ice along the underside of his arousal before swallowing it and just taking Sora in as deeply as he could.

Sora chewed at his shirt, closing his eyes and not watching Riku even though he could hear the rattle of ice chips when Riku paused. After the third piece, Riku stopped pausing and Sora couldn't complain - the tight coil of pleasure building within him was ready to spring, something Riku seemed well aware of. Riku always seemed to know - Riku could read him.

Riku stroked faster with his hands, making up the difference of what wasn't in his mouth. His fingertips were still cool from the ice and the sensation shot through Sora's body and threatened to undo him.

"Riku..."

Riku dragged a cool finger lower and Sora shuddered, grabbing at the lounger arms and doing what he could to muffle his own long moan as he came. When the stars faded, Sora was only vaguely aware of Riku flopping back beside him on the other lounger. He shifted, boneless, to watch Riku palming his own erection through his shorts.

"Let me," Sora managed before reaching down for Riku's forgotten cup. 

This was more like it - this was something to do...


End file.
